


Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

by silverlining123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ragnor Fell, Ragnor Fell Lives, Ragnor Fell is So Done, and almost everyone from the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlining123/pseuds/silverlining123
Summary: What if Magnus sent one last message to Ragnor after Alec told his about his engagement? What if Ragnor answered? What if that lead to Ragnor not dying at the claws of a Shax demon?This is my take on what would happen if Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, one of the most powerful warlock to walk the earth had a friend to defend him and support him through thick and thin.Basically canon up until S1EP11 and then I am throwing canon into a fire. Also will include interactions between Magnus and other downworlders and Magnus being the BAMF he is.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 41
Kudos: 153





	1. Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever, I have always enjoyed reading and I used to write little nonsense stories as a kid.  
> Shadowhunters was one of the first series I read in English, and its characters stayed with me. I've recently started watching the series and I though why not give writing another go.  
> Be warned, I don't have experience writing, English is not my first language (or even my second) and I have no idea how to tag. Although on that last note, the worst you will find in this story is a little of canon-typical violence and some swearing.  
> Any advice and constructive criticisms welcomed :D  
> Please enjoy the story.

_**Chapter 1** _

_Clink clink clink_

Magnus stared ahead, swirling his scotch and leaning against the railing of his balcony. Stretching before him the New York City skyline twinkled with lights, each an indication of lives lived, of happiness found while he stood alone in his, admittedly very stylish, loft. He brought his glass back to his lips, took a sip and put it next to where his arms were resting.

The soft lighting of his balcony reflected within the ice cubes in his crystal tumbler, scattering light and casting them around like shards while a single tear of condensation rolled slowly down the side of the glass.

“Well, that is a very apt description of how I’m feeling,” sighed Magnus “Scotch always makes me maudlin; Dot was right.”

A soft mewl sounded behind him and a tiny tabby made its way regally over to his legs. 

“There you are Chairman, are you trying to cheer me up?” cooed Magnus. In response, the cat simply butted its head once against his leg, then put its paws higher up on his calf, stretched, yawned and preened looking for pets. And really who was Magnus to refuse such an adorable display? He bent down, lifted up Chairman and tucked him into the crook of his elbow. Then, ever graceful, turned back on his heels, swiping up his glass in a smooth gesture headed back into his loft, the doors to the balcony closing softly and his curtains closing with a thought, concealing the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Once again ensconced in his sanctuary, surrounded by the tangible mementos of the years he’s lived, Magnus deposited his glass on a high table and refilled it. He scratched Chairman’s belly and tried once again to send a fire message to his dear cabbage. If there was ever a person who would be able to pull him out of his mood it would be Ragnor. He swayed to the gentle jazz music playing on his record player, Chairman purring, content in his arms.

After what could’ve been hours and really, at this point time seemed to dilate around him, an impression no doubt helped along by his third? Or was it fifth glass of whiskey? The wards surrounding his building pinged in his mind. A broad smile etched itself on Magnus’ face and he deposited Chairman on the couch where he curled up, although not without a glare towards the front door of the apartment.

Chairman had never truly warmed up to Ragnor, mused Magnus, no doubt they are too similar, both grumpy little pains that he would never want to live without.

Magnus strode quickly to the loft’s entrance and threw the doors open wide, revealing his best, and oldest friend, his brother in all but blood.

“Ragnor ! _Mon petit chou ! Comme tu m’as manqué_.” Exclaimed Magnus

“Not that blasted moniker again Bane '' replied Ragnor, with fond exasperation and a truly impressive eye roll. He crossed his arms and looked sternly at Magnus for another beat before his face relaxed into a slightly softer look, although one of his eyebrows was still valiantly trying to disappear within his hairline, appearing unimpressed.

A hiss sounded close to them, Magnus turned around and Ragnor leaned slightly to the side, just fast enough to catch a glimpse of a feline tail disappearing within one of the side rooms.

“I see you’ve still got the little hellion,” glancing around the foyer, Ragnor added “And that your tastes are still a crime against society and taste.”

“You two are much too alike, getting rid of him would be as inconceivable as me not involving you in my schemes” snarked back Magnus. “Now will you please come in, my furniture might not be to your tastes but I swear it won’t try to eat you.”

“Are you sure? Because I distinctly remember that time in Shanghai –”

“Will you stop bringing up my past and bad decisions every time you see me!” said Magnus. Something of his previous mood must have lingered in him, for Ragnor dropped his eyebrow, stepped further into the loft and looked at Magnus with less mirth and growing concern.

“What’s wrong old friend? What has happened?” Ragnor raised a hand to Magnus’ face, cupping his cheek, his thumb resting on his cheekbone. Magnus leaned into that touch, closed his eyes and when he stared back towards his friend, gone were the warm browns, his glamour gone, Magnus looked at Ragnor with glittering golden eyes, like amber caught in sunlight, flecks of black and slit pupils magnified by a sheen of tears.

“Oh my dear, who has broken your heart?”


	2. I'm Not Calling for a Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind comments and kudos!  
> Without further ado, here's the second chapter.

_**Chapter 2** _

****

**__** _“Oh my dear, who has broken your heart?”_

At his friend’s question, Magnus closes his eyes, breathes and pulls his glamour back up. He nuzzles once more into the hand resting on his face and admits quietly,

“None other than myself, darling. It appears that the lessons Camille taught me haven’t quite taken. I am once again victim to my foolishness. It seems she was wiser –”

“Do not ever let me hear you say that again. Camille was poison laced with honey, and insidious and slow-acting death. No one deserved her vitriol less than you do.” Ragnor lowered his arm and lead Magnus back to his living room, a wave of his hand closing the door and switching the music to a quieter classical piece.

“Chopin’s _Nocturne Op. 9 No.2_ , you, my darling cabbage, have always been a hopeless Romantic”

“Would you rather I put on his _Marche Funèbre_?” 

“Please spare me, I’ve already downed half a bottle of Scotch no need to make me reach for the other half.”

The air between them slightly lighter, they each sank into an armchair. With a snap from Magnus, two wine glasses and a bottle appeared on the glass table between them. Ragnor reached over and poured a generous portion for the both of them. Taking his glass, he reclined into his seat and watched. Magnus swirled the wine and held it to the light. Its crimson shadow like a wound across his handsome face. 

The glass was brought down to his lips and after a sip and a sigh, Magnus set it down.

“He is Alexander, a Shadowhunter, the young Head of the New York Institute and a Lightwood.” Magnus thought back to his conversation with Alec, after Luke had been healed – _You’ve unlocked something in me_ – and continued, “He is beautiful, strong, thoughtful and kind, he is everything anyone could wish for and everything I’m not allowed to have.”

Another pause. Ragnor sitting opposite him, nothing but warmth and concern in his eyes.

“He is due to wed a fellow Shadowhunter for the good of the Lightwood name. He is also the only person I have felt a connection to since Camille.” Concluded Magnus with a rueful shake of his head. He picked his wine glass back up and finished it in a single gulp. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, with his head resting on the back of his chair. Everything poured out, from the encounter with Circle members at his club, to meeting little Clarissa Fairchild – still so wild, so headstrong – and the Circle’s attack upon his lair and meeting Alexander. Healing Luke and finally darling Isabelle’s trial and their last conversation. A small smile played on his lips as he recalled their time together, one quickly wiped out by the memory of Alexander’s accusations. Magnus breathed out and glanced back to his companion.

“Say something please, tell me I was foolish to hope, that this is just my fickle heart longing for a dalliance.” Pleaded Magnus.

“You are a terrible liar even to yourself. You have always been too kind, too giving. That is what makes you not just a great man but a good one, the best of us all. Your Alexander has made his place in your heart, whether he intended to or not.”

Ragnor continued, “You have shown him what he could have, he has thrown that choice back in your face. I am tempted to march into the Institute to turn him into a toad for hurting you, no matter how unwittingly. I will tell you that anyone who could unlock the love you hold so deep inside you is worth fighting for, however I will not force you to do anything.”

“Really? I thought you’d be telling me to run down the altar and force him to listen to me.”

“All I want is for you to be happy, you deserve that and everything the world has to offer. You are my dearest friend and I will always be in your corner, no matter when and where. Let yourself be happy, lest I stage an intervention! I’m sure I could cajole Catarina into helping me, maybe even Raphael.”

With a soft huff, Magnus sat up straight,

“Well that was quite a speech, my dear,” softly, “thank you old friend. Although I’d like to see you trying to force Raphael to do anything.” 

Seeing his friend lightening up and seeing that the topic was closed at least for the night, Ragnor clapped his hands and spoke up,

“Shall we move onto more cheerful topics? What’s this about the Circle and the Fairchilds?”

“The Circle and Valentine looking to decimate the Downworld is more cheerful than my love life? Should I be offended?”, asked Magnus with a smirk. Ragnor only sniffed. 

“Well, I’m sure the esteemed High Warlock of Brooklyn must have quite the ace up their sleeve for dealing with such unpleasantness. I am not worried, merely curious at the havoc you’ll wreak upon those degenerates and to get out of the splash zone.”

“Harsh words from a gentleman, but I’m afraid the one thing that hasn’t changed during all my years is the Shadowhunters’ propensity for chaos. It’s been one disaster after another, not to mention Jocelyn. She is under some spell and poor Biscuit has been getting ever more desperate.” At that, Ragnor shifted on his chair. 

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That guilty look, I know my little smurf and I know that means you know something you don’t want me to know about.”

“That was a lot of ‘knows’, and smurfs are blue” muttered Ragnor, “Alright, so I may be able to help you on the Jocelyn front.”

“How? I’ve tried everything, and you may be older but certainly no wiser.”

Ragnor glared. “Excuse you, I definitely am, Mr. I-got-us-banned-from-Peru. No matter, I can do something about it because I’m the one who crafted the spell.”

Silence, then a giggle which soon turned into slightly hysterical laughter. Ragnor watched as his friend wound down and sighed again.

“Will you stop. I knew Jocelyn from my time at the Academy, she came to me for help and I had no idea you were the other warlock she contacted for Clarissa.”

“Sorry sorry, I am just relieved. All this time and all I had to do was to get my heart broken for the cavalry to arrive.”

Ragnor chuckled, “Yes, well, I do make a pretty dashing knight in shining armour.”

Now calmer, and with mirth dancing in his eyes, Magnus relaxed and served them each another glass of wine.

“I hope you know this means I am dragging you to the Institute tomorrow. I need back up to deal with them, not to mention Starkweather is meeting with us tomorrow.”

Highly put upon Ragnor nodded, “I guess I’ll have to see what the fuss is all about, although if I run into Starkweather or our dear Maryse and Robert I will not hesitate to turn them into reptiles or maybe just magick itching powder into all their clothes.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

The two toasted and relapsed into companionable silence, each musing silently and taking comfort in the other’s presence.

To Ragnor, the loft would never feel quite right. Too modern by far but when he looked at Magnus, he knew that there was nowhere he’d feel quite as welcome. Even as the magic lingering in the loft accepted him, he plotted. Magnus was family, and as those Shadowhunters seemed to believe, family was everything, and thus far the New York Institute had a lot to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> I think the next chapter is gonna focus a little more on our favourite Shadowhunters


	3. Give Me Reason, but Don't Give Me Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that it's a little short  
> I'll get the next one out asap

_**Chapter 3** _

_Magnus was family, and as those Shadowhunters seemed to believe, family was everything, and thus far the New York Institute had a lot to make up for._

_I’m getting married today,_ was Alec’s first thought upon waking up. His second was, _Magnus_. Shaking his head to dispel the image of the warlock and to get rid of the fogginess clouding his thoughts.

After the relief of getting Izzy acquitted and the rush of looking at Magnus as he handed him back his bow and arrows, Alec had collapsed into bed. Apparently still in his clothes, he thought glancing down. _Well at least my boots are off, small mercies_.

A knock on the door had him swinging his legs off the bed. He opened the door, a hand in his hair and a frown on his face. On the other side of the door was Izzy, looking way too cheery for it to be real.

“What happened.” 

“Why do you assume something’s happened? Can’t I just be here to wake up the best brother I have with no ulterior motives?”

Alec stared. Izzy grinned.

“Izzy, I’m tired and I need a shower, whatever it is that you want or to talk about, can it wait until I’ve cleaned up and had a coffee, or three?” He said, turning around to head back into the room.

“Sure, big brother. Make sure you shave and wear something nice, after all Magnus is coming in today.”

At that Alec’s eyes widened and unbeknownst to him, a slight flush made its way onto his cheeks, which did not escape Izzy’s shrewd eyes. Alec, in his distraction, tripped on air and after stumbling to his bed, stood still and, staring at his sister asked,

“Why is Magnus coming in?”

“Hodge said he had a few leads to discuss about Jocelyn Fairchild’s situation, and –” she trailed off.

Alec ran his hand down his face, in between all the excitement he had forgotten about Clary

and her mother. It was only 6 in the morning but he already dreaded the kind of

trouble she and Jace could’ve gotten themselves into.

Who knows, maybe this time they’ll have opened up a rift to another nightmare world. 

“ – also your bachelor party. I’ve got a list of guests, but do you want anyone specific? Simon 

will be there though, and you don’t get to tell me no.” Concluded Izzy.

“…what bachelor party?”

Isabelle levelled her brother with a pointed look and huffed.

“The one I’m planning for you, since Jace, even though he’s your parabatai, can’t be trusted 

with planning anything. Also, I figured it’s not the best time for him.” She added, wincing 

slightly.

Alec could only nod, he could feel the maelstrom of emotions from the blond. Anguish, betrayal and disbelief all dulled behind a wall of repression and anger. Then he focused back on the first thing Isabelle had said. His bachelor party. There was no other way around it, he was getting married to Lydia, he had proposed, had a list of reasons why this was the right thing to do and yet...

He could not get Magnus’ voice out of his head nor his eyes. Under the lights of the weapons room, as he returned his bow, the warlock’s eyes had appeared to shimmer and glow like a sun storm. He clenched his fists and looked down at the floor. Isabelle eyes softened, she walked softly towards her brother and pulled him into a hug, he squeezed his arms around her and rested his head against hers.

“You don’t have to do this. You should be happy, Jace and I are adults we can take care of ourselves, neither of us wants you to hurt for us.” She whispered in the dark of the room. “And Magnus deserves better than a broken heart.”

Alec pulled back a little.

“What do you mean?”

“We bonded over dead Forsaken corpses, nail polish and demon lore. He’s smart and funny, powerful and still so kind. He’s a good man and even though you’re my brother and I will support you; he has become a good friend and I can see how he feels and how he’s hurting.”

Alec squeezed his eyes shut and stuttered out,

“I can’t Izzy, I can’t…can’t have that. Marrying Lydia is better for everyone, Magnus is too big of a risk. He doesn’t know…”

Izzy frowned, but said nothing. After a brief pause, Alec composed himself.

“Thank you for planning everything, I’ll take a shower and talk to Lydia to finalise everything. I’ll see you later.” With that, Alec nodded once and turned to head into his bathroom.

Still frowning Isabelle shook her head. Damn her big brother and his self-sacrificing ways, there wasn’t much she could do right now, but she would not allow him to break two hearts without a fight. She would plan her party and then she would plot, maybe she could get Simon to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) and thank you for all the comments and kudos. You guys are the best!


	4. Your Love is Like a Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today, hopefully it makes up a bit for the long wait last time

_**Chapter 4** _

****

**__** _She would plan her party and then she would plot, maybe she could get Simon to help._

Ragnor woke up slowly. He felt something moving on his chest accompanied by a murderous aura and a quiet, but no less menacing, hiss. His eyes snapped open and crouched on him was Magnus’ hell spawn. A white and tabby ball of fluff that looked as threatening as a ball of yarn. Although, he amended, balls of yarn tended not to try and shred you with their vicious little claws.

He plucked the kitten off his chest and deposited on the floor next to the bed. How it had opened the bedroom door he will never know. He was 90% sure Magnus had trained it to annoy him. Freshening up with a quick snap, he ambled into the living room, where the cat had taken up a seat on the kitchen island, where Magnus was already nursing a cup of coffee.

“There better be some for me, or I will exact revenge upon your devil child.”

“Don’t listen to the mean old cabbage, Chairman. He’s just grumpy because he’s not as pretty as me.” Said Magnus airily, although he did wave for another coffee to appear, along with some pastries and fruits. 

“When are we gracing the Shadowhunters with our presence?”

“The lovely Isabelle told me the meeting was scheduled for 9, but you know me.”

“So sometime around noon then?” Smirked Ragnor.

“I would love to. Alas, if I want to avoid Ms. Branwell and her fiancé, I will have to make myself presentable for 9:30 at the latest.”

“Good thing we have portals then.”

The duo spent the next hour or so enjoying their breakfast and catching up on new theories coming from the Spiral Labyrinth and within the warlock community. With Ragnor getting particularly incensed over Lorenzo Rey’s newest acquisitions.

“You should see his new mansion, gaudy thing. Full of marble and gold and lacking any taste or panache.”

“You went to his party and didn’t bring me along to crash it? How rude.”

“I wasn’t invited, Catarina was. She sent me pictures and then I snuck in to borrow a few of his books, not like he was using them for anything.”

“And people accuse me of being the bad influence.” Replied Magnus, chuckling at his friend’s antics. He stood up and stretched, conjured up some food and water for Chairman who had moved to luxuriating under the sun on his balcony. “Best to get a move on, we wouldn’t want to keep the Clave waiting.”

Magnus opened a portal and with a flourish beckoned Ragnor forwards. The two warlocks stepped out in front of the Institute. The doors opened and two blade wielding guards stepped out, scowling. Magnus waved at them and Ragnor scowled back.

They were escorted in and sat at the large table in the Ops room. They were soon joined by Clary, Jace and Hodge. They nodded at the duo and sat down. Magnus noticed that Ragnor was squinting quizzically at the blond but dismissed it as something to ask his friend about later. Just as Magnus was about to speak, Hodge announced,

“Here are some of the leads we have, since you told us you couldn’t break the spell, we thought someone more powerful might be able to. So, here are Tessa Gray, Catarina Loss and Rag –”

He was interrupted by loud laughter. Magnus glared at his friend.

“Ragnor _will you stop laughing!_ ”, he turned towards the stunned Shadowhunters, “None of them are more powerful than I am. We all have our specialities, like Catarina with healing, but spells aren’t just about power it’s about balance and craft. I can’t break the spell because if I forced it, which I could, it’d likely kill anyone in the vicinity with the backlash. _Ragnor please stop!_ ”

At that, Ragnor finally started to subside into small chuckles, laughter still alive on his face. Magnus rubbed his face and continued, 

“Also, if you mighty Shadowhunters could let me speak, I would have introduced you to my good friend and general pain, _Ragnor Fell_ ”

At that all three Nephilim startled and actually took in the other person at the table. By Lilith, for a race of warriors, they sure had abysmal observational skills thought Magnus. His friend coughed into the sudden silence, and as he was about to speak, he was interrupted by heels clicking on the floor.

“Hey Alec” said Jace, “and Lydia” he added.

Magnus tensed in his chair and plastered a wide smile on his face.

“Hello my dears, come to join us on this delightful information gathering side quest?”

Alec said nothing, just stared at Magnus. Lydia walked forward and reached out a hand towards Ragnor.

“Lydia Branwell, and you are?”

“Ragnor Fell, also known as the person who provided Jocelyn with the sleeping spell” he deadpanned.

Silence again, this time Clary shouted.

“You didn’t tell us that!”

“Well I would if I had been able to get a word in edgewise.”

“You can wake her up now then, she’s in the infirmary. I’ll lead you there.” Clary looked ready to drag Ragnor up and storm the infirmary, so before that could happen Magnus intervened.

“Slow down Biscuit, to break the spell, he still needs the original spell book which we don’t have.”

“Where is it?”

This time Magnus also turned to look at his old friend and arched an eyebrow.

“I gave it to Jocelyn to safeguard and to hide”, forestalling her protests he added, “but I have a something I can use to track the book and then we can retrieve it and wake your mother up little Fairchild.”

The Shadowhunters settled down, but Ragnor noticed that throughout this exchange, the eldest Lightwood hadn’t said a word, nor had he stopped staring at Magnus. There was something indescribable in his eyes and a small furrow on his brow. Ragnor considered him silently, the way he was standing at parade rest and leaning slightly away from Ms. Branwell and towards his friend all suggested he wasn’t as unreceptive to Magnus’ feelings as he pretended. This observation did not soothe him, here was a Shadowhunter, a Lightwood, who had deemed Magnus’ precious heart not worth the risk and effort to know and cherish, but who could also not let it go free. Asking favour after favour from the warlock. Magnus may be too taken by him, and too kind to blame him for his own suffering but Ragnor was not. This Alexander could be good for his friend, but only after he’d passed muster in Ragnor’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> also all of Chairman Meow's behaviour is 100% inspired by how my cat behaves with me vs. with my mom


	5. Can You Hear The Drumming

Chapter 5

_This Alexander could be good for his friend, but only after he’d passed muster in Ragnor’s eyes._

On the other side of the table, Alec was completely unaware of the look the second warlock was levelling him with. To be fair, he was unaware of most things that were not Magnus. The latter’s hair was styled high, jet black. His eyes were framed with dark shadow and liner. The green military style jacket he had on accentuated his trim waist and subtle epaulettes showed off his broad shoulders. The black shirt underneath was buttoned up to his throat and the contrast with the man’s skin made Alec’s throat dry. Magnus was also wearing fingerless gloves, and Alec had never imagined that gloves would be something he found attractive, but apparently, he did now. Or it was just Magnus that he liked.

As the chatter died down, he shook his head to dislodge the wayward thoughts and focused back on the briefing when he heard Lydia next to him.

“Well it appears that you have everything well in hand. Hodge, I leave you to work out the details. We still have a few things to go over for the wedding.”

At that, Magnus’ eyes shuttered. Alec looked away, nodded to the others and walked away.

The air still tense, the three Shadowhunters looked at Magnus who was doing his best to pretend to be interested in the files Hodge had left up on the screen. After another minute, he broke the silence.

“So now that everything is suitably awkward, shall we move on?”

Jace snorted, but nodded nonetheless. Ragnor was well used to his friend’s behaviour. Clary and Hodge still looked a little unconvinced, but the possibility of waking her mother up got her back on task.

“So we shall,” said Ragnor, “what we need to retrieve is a bookmark connected to the Book of the White. I have it in my home just outside of Cambridge.”

“That drab little place? Darling, you should really let me redecorate for you. If you agree I’ll even lend you my flat in Paris while I do it.” 

“I’d rather not, I don’t need my house to look like a museum crossed with a nightclub.”

“And you think a dusty antique shop is the look of the century?” replied Magnus, arching an eyebrow.

Jace looked on, bemused as the two bickered. Clary, not so much.

“Stop bickering, let’s get going. The sooner we get the Book the better.”

At her impatient tone, Ragnor’s eyes narrowed a little.

“We don’t like to be rushed, young Clarissa. Especially not by Valentine’s daughter.”

Clary flinched but her hard gaze held.

“Don’t be rude. Biscuit is just worried.” Said Magnus. To which Ragnor rolled his eyes, forever lacking his friend’s patience. “Gather your weapons and let’s head out. Ragnor’s place may be warded but it never hurts to be safe.”

Getting ready was a matter of minutes. Magnus opened up a portal and they all stepped through. They stood in a field, a little ways off from a cottage. Although cottage might be the wrong word. Despite not looking as lavish as Magnus’ Brooklyn loft. The house looked imposing in its own way with vines climbing up tall brick walls. Its design almost Victorian, surrounded by lush trees with a stone path leading up to the entrance.

“Have you updated your wards? I was planning on portalling us straight into your humble abode.” Wondered Magnus.

“Everyone has heard the rumours about Valentine, I thought a little sprucing up wouldn’t do any harm. Also, it gives me a little warning in case you decided to barge in.” added Ragnor.

“You wound me.” Magnus quipped back. “Shall we?”

Ragnor waved his arm, the air shimmered and revealed a slowly receding line of green flames. Once they all made their way through, the flames grew back into a wall and, with a snap from Ragnor, disappeared once more.

Up close, Ragnor’s home exuded history and knowledge. Bookshelves lined the walls, paintings hung upon them. Some looked remarkably familiar and she wondered for a minute whether someone should alert the Met that several of their paintings may not be as authentic as they thought.

Just as Magnus’ place showed off his position as High Warlock of Brooklyn, Ragnor’s reflected his age and the skills and power he had amassed over the years. 

“The bookmark should be in my library, I’ll just go fetch it and we can move on to tracking the Book down,” said Ragnor, moving towards the staircase. 

Magnus turned, facing the Nephilim, a quip on his lips when his glamour suddenly dropped. He ignored their gasp, instead blue flames lit up his hands and licked their way up his arms. Before either had the time to react, Magnus threw a stream of fire to his side, a Shax demon disintegrated.

Magnus exploded into motion. Taking the stairs two at a time, he burst onto the second floor landing just as another demon dropped from the ceiling. He flexed his wrists and twin throwing knives appeared in his hands. One embedded itself into the Shax, the other held lightly between thumb and forefinger.

Magnus’ eyes had already tracked over towards Ragnor as the latter, taken by surprise, failed to hold back another demon. Fury flowed through the warlock. Cold fire gleamed in his eyes. _How dare they_. When they had attacked his lair and killed _his_ _people_ he took out his anger on the Circle. Afterwards, in the cold light of dawn, he had mourned them quietly, mourned Elias and mourned for Zoey. Now though, seeing Ragnor, _his brother, his best friend, the one man who understood him completely_ , in danger because of the Nephilim, he refused to grieve once more.

He blasted the demon away and watched as Ragnor collapsed. The sight of blood on his friend’s neck wiped away the last of his restraint. _No. No more. No more blood, no more death, no more Valentine_. His energy poured into the grievous wound, overloading it with magic. Ragnor dragged in a desperate wheezing breath. Still Magnus infused his friend’s body with his magic, replacing the blood, draining away the poison and slowly Ragnor stopped trembling, his eyes lost their fevered haze and settled as blue magic soothed over him.

Clary and Jace were at the doorway, their blades raised and eyes still scanning for other threats.

“We need to go. They must have followed us through when the wards were lowered.” 

“Not without the bookmark,” snapped the red head, “we need to find it and return to the institute.”

But Magnus wasn’t listening. Seeing his friend stable but still weak, he summoned a couch and helped him lie down. Then he turned,

“You will stay with him. _Protect him_ , I am going to make sure no one follows us.” Clary was about to protest when Magnus shot her a glare. It had never occurred to her to be afraid of him. He was charming and flamboyant. He had saved Luke and assisted Raphael with Simon. Even surrounded by angel-blooded warriors, she had maintained an almost childish wonder for the magic that flowed easily from the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Now she saw none of that warmth, instead wrath draped over him like a cloak and her objections died on her tongue.

Magnus turned towards Jace. The latter said nothing and watched him quietly. Maybe Blondie wasn’t so bad after all, mused Magnus. 

“I will be just a moment. Then we can leave. I have had enough.”

Through his magic, he felt as more demons are summoned and Magnus walks sedately down the gravel path towards the field they arrived in. In front of him are two young Nephilim, the red Circle shaped scar the only rune visible on their skin. Blades held steadily in front of them. Magnus cocks his head and smirks.

A wave of fire explodes from him, the demons that were slowly flanking him gone in a flash. Ichor splattering on the dew-covered grass. The Nephilims’ grip tighten on their weapons and they lunge.

One crumples, a knife through his leg. His seraph blade snatched up by a red whip of magic. Magnus closes his hand on its grip and the blade flashes red. His enemies falter but not for long, as the second rushed towards him. He parries the Shadowhunter’s downward slash, the red glow of his blade reflected in his enemy’s eyes. His other hand shoots a blast at his opponent’s torso. The latter is tossed back and does not get back up.

Magnus turns his attention to the other one, a knife still embedded in his thigh. With a thought, the knife is yanked out and flies over to Magnus. He stalks over, the other man had pulled out another blade and put up a futile defence. His fear-fuelled, desperate strikes are batted away, Magnus is quick to drop him to his knees with a well-placed blow to his injured leg. He pulls the Nephilim up and onto the blade. The Shadowhunter chokes, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Unblinking, Magnus yanks him in and uncaring for the man’s wet gasps,

“You will burn for touching _my family_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is way later than I'd hoped to update. RL decided to monopolise my time, apparently the boss being out of the office means more work for everyone.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for all the kudos and comments <3 they make my day so much better
> 
> Stay safe everyone <3


	6. ‘Cause this house of mine stands strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....okay so I'm back with a new chapter after way too long. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I am so sorry it took me the better part of forever to update.

**Chapter 6**

_“You will burn for touching my family.”_

Flames dance on his fingers and spread from where he is holding onto the Circle member. Magnus drops the body and watches dispassionately as it turns to ash. His magic had scorched the grass around them and after a last glance, he tosses the seraph blade next to the remains and turns on his heel.

As soon as he steps back over the threshold of the house, Ragnor stands from his seat.

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I’ll rest when I’m dead,” Magnus flinches, “sorry that was a bit insensitive. But stop worrying I am fine; you did a marvellous job.” 

However, despite his nonchalance, Magnus can see how pale his friend still is. The slight tremor in his fingers that he can’t quite suppress. It pains him to see Ragnor, always so steady, this shaken. 

“You are not fine, and for once you’re going to listen to me. We are going back to New York and you will be staying with me until both Catarina and I are satisfied.”

“I guess there’s no talking you out of this? It has been a while since we were all together, maybe you can even convince our surly vampire to join us?”

Honestly Magnus does want to do that. After such a close call he just wants his family under his roof, where he can keep an eye on them and keep them safe.

Jace interrupted,

“What happened out there -” 

“I left the Circle a message.” Magnus cut Jace off. He had no desire to go into the details. “We have other concerns, they followed us here, which means someone in your precious Institute tipped them off.”

The two Shadowhunters looked ready to protest. Magnus waved them off.

“I don’t have time to argue with you, I’m taking Ragnor back to my loft where we will be tracking down the Book, _after he rests_.” He adds pointedly. “You can go back and report, I’ll come find you once I’m sure no more of your angel-blooded brethren are a threat to me and mine.”

His tone brokered no opinion, and even Clary nodded hesitantly. Magnus waved a hand and he pointed to the portal. The Nephilims stepped through, leaving Magnus with his friend. Ragnor put a hand on his shoulder.

“I will be okay, I just need a nap and some tea. Maybe raid your liquor cabinet, but I _will be fine_ , thanks to you.”

“I’m the reason you’re in this mess,” replied Magnus.

“You think you can keep me away? Stop brooding and get us back to Brooklyn.”

Magnus sighed, before shaking off his melancholy and his lips tilted up in a smirk.

“You’re sure you’re ready for Catarina? Remember what happened the last time the both of us got in trouble and she had to stitch us up? And that was just a scratch compared to this.”

“That was entirely your fault. And I should be asking you, are you ready for Raphael? You know what he’s like every time the Nephilims are involved, not to mention your new romance.”

Magnus groaned and another portal flickered to life. The two men stepped through together.

Alec had begged off looking over wedding arrangements as soon as they left the Ops room. Lydia seemed to understand as he made an excuse about needing to oversee the patrol schedules and hurried off to find Isabelle.

Alec found her in the Weapons room. She looked up as he walked in.

“I thought you’d be going over the wedding with Lydia?”

“No, I’m pretty sure I never want to go over flower arrangements ever again. You of all people should know this isn’t my strong suit.” Alec tried to smile, but it felt weak even to him.

“How are you doing?”

Alec didn’t reply. Instead he looked around the room and his eyes landed on his bow and arrows. He walked over and smoothed a hand down his quiver. Without looking away he said,

“That night. When Magnus defended you at the trial and when the charges were dropped. Do you remember what Magnus said to me afterwards?”

Confused and concerned, Isabelle answered,

“Something about payment due?”

Alec bit out on a tired laugh.

“When I went to him for help, he asked for payment. First, he asked for _me_ ,” a snort, “when I refused, he asked for my bow.”

Izzy’s eyes widened.

“He knew how much it meant to me; even centuries-old warlocks can be petty.”

Alec paused and took a deep breath.

“After we left you, I took him here. And I handed over my weapons. And…and he said he wouldn’t know what to do with them, that I should hold onto them for him. The Clave has branded him a cruel and greedy man, but he helped us, he was under no obligation and all without payment.”

Alec shook his head.

“And after everything he did for us, I accused him of playing games. I told him he’d never understand. He told me he wouldn’t ask again. He gave me the choice.”

“He was with Hodge and Jace in the Ops room. I saw him and he didn’t ask, he didn’t even speak to me.” Alec took in a shuddering breath. “I should be relieved, this is what I wanted, but I can’t help but be disappointed.” Alec’s eyes closed tightly; his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

“Oh Alec,” breathed out Isabelle, as she walked around the table to her brother.

“Because this is the only option. Our family, our name, this institute -”

“Our parents are the ones to blame for tarnishing the Lightwood name, their past should not cost us our future. You can’t keep doing this, denying yourself the chance to be happy just to please the Clave. We all deserve better.”

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t think about the wedding without feeling nauseous.”

“I can’t tell you what the right choice is. All I know is that whatever you choose you should be putting yourself first. Jace and I will always be at your side, we would take on our parents and the Clave for you if necessary.”

Alec cracked a small smile. He had known how fiercely loyal his siblings were, but it was still nice to hear.

“For now, let’s forget the chaos of the Institute and whatever is going on with Jace and Clary. I still have weapons to inspect, why don’t you join me, and then we can go spar.”

Isabelle had just left her brother in the training room when she saw Jace stepping back into the Institute, Clary trailing after him.

“I didn’t expect you to be back so soon. What happened?”

“Where’s Alec?”

“Are you actually planning on talking to each other instead of yelling?” replied Isabelle, “and you’re avoiding the question. What happened?”

Glancing around the Ops room, Jace furrowed his brow and said lowly,

“Not here, get Alec and meet us in Clary’s room.”

Collecting her brother only took a few minutes, and soon they were both standing around the desk, a Silencing rune on her door.

“The Circle knew we were coming, they sent Shax demons after us.” At that both Alec and Izzy stood to attention. Alec cut in sharply,

“Where’s Magnus, if you were attacked why aren’t they here with you?”

“One of the demons got Ragnor, it looked really bad for a minute, but Magnus managed to save him. He sent us back here and said he’d be back at his loft and join us when it was safe.”

Isabelle asked, “What about the attack? How many were there?”

Clary took over, “Magnus took care of them, he banished the demons and said he was going to make sure no one followed us.”

“He said he sent them a message. He didn’t give us any specifics but judging by how pissed he looked, I’m going to guess that it was loud and bloody.” Jace paused, and continued in a hushed tone, “He also told us we have a mole in the Institute and, even though I hate it, I have to agree. It’s the only way the Circle could have gotten there quickly enough to follow us through the wards and ambush us.”

“This means they know about the Book and my mom. We need to get her help now!” interjected Clary.

Alec shot her an annoyed look but ignored her outburst and turned back to his parabatai.

“A mole? You’re telling me one of our people is working for Valentine?”

“Unless Magnus or Ragnor is in league with him,” Alec snorted and looked personally offended by the idea, “yeah I know, unlikely.”

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel another headache coming on. Isabelle glanced at him and spoke to Jace,

“Who was there at the briefing this morning?”

Jace thought for a bit before his eyes narrowed.

“Lydia. Lydia came by while we were planning. She knew where we were going. Hell, she gave us the okay for the mission.”

Alec shook his head.

“No, I don’t think it’s her. I’ve spent some time with her and she’s not the type of person to work for Valentine.”

“She did arrest Meliorn or did you forget about Izzy’s trial?”

Alec glared at his parabatai, his jaw clenching. After a few more tense moments. Isabelle spoke up.

“We have to consider other suspects. For now, I would suggest keeping mission details between us. No one knows about what went down with Ragnor and let’s keep it that way. Maybe the Circle’s failure will drive the mole to make a mistake. We’ll be ready for them then.”

Jace still had a pinched look on his face but nodded. Alec sent her a grateful smile while Clary fidgeted in the corner.

“What about my mom? How are we going to help her? Magnus has gone and we can’t just wait around.”

No one answered her. She was still new to being a Shadowhunter and coupled with her stubbornness, the politics of the Shadow World flew over her head. Alec understood though. He understood that the Institute, even with all its posturing, could not force Magnus to do anything he didn’t want to. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and, even if he never truly showed it off, he was powerful. He had connections all over the Downworld. He was well liked and even feared by the Clave. Idris would not risk angering one of the major players in the war against Valentine. Not now.

The Circle had gone after one of Magnus’ people, a friend. Even if the warlock had been helping them before, out of duty and kindness, this had just gotten personal; and Alec had a sudden thought that it would be best, for all parties involved, if they were the one who found the traitor and not Magnus. Alec wasn’t sure there’d be anything left to lock up if the other man got to them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I figure I owe you guys a bit of an explanation for being MIA for so long. Basically because of the pandemic, our lab has been snowed under work and our supervisors are pushing to publish and need results fast, add to that another RA moving departments I just haven't had time to sit down and breath let alone write anything. So sorry for leaving you guys so abruptly.  
> The next chapters are in progress, I've got a rough outline for them and I do plan on finishing this story. There's just not enough hours in a day, sorry again and thank you all so much for sticking with me so far.

**Author's Note:**

> ....was this any good?
> 
> I have a general plotline done, I don't know how long this story is going to be and I don't have an upload schedule (mostly because I work full time in a research lab and the days get long).  
> I will promise to never abandon this story and to upload as frequently as I can


End file.
